


Tasting the Sun

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux loved the sound of her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting the Sun

Sollux loved the sound of her name. Ter. Rez. I. All sharp and blunt ,it flowed off the tongue and into the air. He stumbled over it. He lisped all around it. In the cool night,when the flaring sun went down and all of Alternia was bustling with activity ,he would whisper it. Terezi. Hunched over his computer,fingers numb from frenzied typing ,he thought of how she must be. The tree troll , blind as a nightbeast.

When they meet in person for the first time,Sollux is pin and needles. Shifting from foot to foot,he knows he look ridiculous. But he feel coiled liked a spring,ready to bounce. Terezi is all bones and sharp angles,even more so than the yellowblood himself. Without a word,she stands on her tiptoes to lick Sollux’s face. He gulps and wrinkles up his nose. The tongue goes to his lips ,and holy shit he is flying high above the trees on a string of warmth.

She cackles,the noise abrupt and high. “Lemony!” Blinking back to earth,Sollux grimaces. Her red eyes reveal nothing and the sharp teeth of her mouth glint in the light. He has the sudden image of those teeth on his neck, digging and piecing gently with all the pitious intentions one could have. He presses his mouth to her’s,without a thought and tastes the sun


End file.
